07 Maja 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Defilada - txt. str. 777 60'; film dokumentalny 09:45 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Planeta. Dzik. Dziki z natury (Planet Wild. Wild Boar. Born To Be Wild.) 25'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 10:15 Miejsce z historią - Radom jakiego nie znamy; cykl reportaży 10:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5973 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5973); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 11:00 Świat się kręci - /152/; widowisko publicystyczne 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Agrobiznes 12:20 Magazyn rolniczy 12:35 Przepis dnia - /104/; magazyn 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Śnieżna królowa północy (Snowy owl - Queen of the North) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2012) 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2874; teleturniej muzyczny 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5974 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5974); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 15:25 Klan - odc. 2583 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:55 Drużyna A IV - odc. 21, Kłopot z Harrym (The A - Team IV, ep. 21, The Trouble with Harry); serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2875; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2584 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /153/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:10 Gwiazdy Eurowizji 19:15 Przepis dnia - /105/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Biało - czerwoni; felieton 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Ławeczka w Unii - odc. 5. Instalacje solarne - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:20 Piąty Stadion - odc 90, Koszmar (seria IV odc. 6) 20:30 Zielona mila (Green Mile, The) - txt. str. 777 180'; film psychologiczny kraj prod.USA (1999) 23:45 Drużyna A IV - odc. 21, Kłopot z Harrym (The A - Team IV, ep. 21, The Trouble with Harry); serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 00:45 Świat się kręci - /153/; widowisko publicystyczne 01:25 Notacje - Ignacy Gogolewski. Widzę ich w duszy teatrze...; cykl dokumentalny 01:45 Klan - odc. 2584; telenowela TVP 02:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ogórkowa kuchnia; magazyn kulinarny 02:40 Rok w ogrodzie 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 500; serial TVP 06:30 W słowach kilku o wydrze, bobrze i wilku - Zabezpieczanie zwierząt gospodarskich przed atakami wilków 22'; cykl dokumentalny 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 501; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz, Pogoda Flesz 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1121 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 279 Młoda starość; serial TVP 12:45 Makłowicz w podróży - Chorwacja (130) "Rijeka"; magazyn kulinarny 13:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (54) - Kava - a nie kawa - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:50 Baron24 - odc. 3 "Człowiek w masce" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 14:30 XIX Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2013. Port Lotniczy Koszalin - Wielka Emigracja (2) 15:30 Panorama Kraj 15:45 Pogoda Kraj 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1062 - JM; serial TVP 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 85 "Praca Tomka" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 86 "Dziewczyna Kuby" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/80; teleturniej 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1121 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1122 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 558 - Więzy krwi; serial TVP 21:45 Kino relaks - Galimatias, czyli Kogel - Mogel II - txt. str. 777 93'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989) 23:35 Reporter Polski; magazyn 00:10 Zagadki umysłu - odc. 11/13 (Mental, ep. 11); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:00 Biały Dom Baracka Obamy. Niespełnione nadzieje. (This World: Obama What Happened to Hope) 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 02:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn 02:40 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 21; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Szczecin 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 7.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9 07:50 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 7.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 W rajskim ogrodzie - Krymski świat Mickiewicza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 7.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Jeże Pana Jerzego; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:35 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:40 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 12:45 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Nie udawaj Greka - odc.9 - Największa liczba świata; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Pracownia na Kazimierzowskiej; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:45 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Nadzieja z bibuły; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Morawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - Stare młyny; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 EkoAgent; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Jedyna taka miss; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Kronika flesz 17:33 Sprawa polityczna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:46 Palce lizać - Palce lizać 10; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:59 Kronika flesz 18:01 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Zawsze po; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:26 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:39 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:42 Zawsze po; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:15 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 19:19 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Sprawa polityczna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:12 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:15 JUCUNDUS; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Kronika 18 lat wcześniej - Kronika z dnia 07.05.1996; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 7.05 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kronika flesz 22:01 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:04 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:10 Nadzieja z bibuły; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Morawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Stare młyny; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:15 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Pogoda - 7.05 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 W rajskim ogrodzie - Krymski świat Mickiewicza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 EkoAgent; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:55 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Nadzieja z bibuły; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Pracownia na Kazimierzowskiej; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:05 EkoAgent; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:20 Świat według Kiepskich 8:55 Malanowski i Partnerzy 9:25 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11:00 Dlaczego ja? 12:00 Pielęgniarki 13:00 Trudne sprawy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17:00 Dlaczego ja? 18:00 Pierwsza miłość 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich 20:35 Top chef 22:00 Weekend 0:40 1941 3:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 6:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3913 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 532 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1411 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 330 12:10 Szpital Odcinek: 209 13:10 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1159 13:55 Ugotowani Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 14:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2319 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 331 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 210 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3914 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1913 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1160 21:30 Bitwa o dom Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 22:30 W sieci pająka 0:35 Ugotowani Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 6 1:35 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3914 1:50 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 7 3:10 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2319 4:10 Przerwa w nadawaniu Fokus TV 6:00 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 23 6:30 Para daje radę Odcinek: 7 7:20 Horoskop 7:25 Teletubisie Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 13 7:55 In the Night Garden Odcinek: 8 8:35 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 8 8:40 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 8 8:50 Po przygody w świat przyrody Odcinek: 8 9:10 Wychowanie to wyzwanie Odcinek: 8 10:15 Lidia w kuchni Odcinek: 8 10:45 Horoskop 10:50 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 7 11:15 Wehikuł czasu 11:20 Drobne gesty, wielkie sprawy Odcinek: 8 11:55 Śladami myśli Darwina 13:00 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 8 13:30 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 8 14:05 Projekt "Adrenalina" Odcinek: 8 14:40 Szkoła opieki nad zwierzakami Odcinek: 8 15:15 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 8 15:45 Ekstremalni do bólu Odcinek: 7 16:15 Bez ograniczeń Odcinek: 7 16:45 Wehikuł czasu 16:50 Lidia w kuchni Odcinek: 8 17:30 Para daje radę Odcinek: 8 18:25 Wehikuł czasu 18:30 Człowiek ryba Odcinek: 2 19:35 Moje wielkie, tłuste ciało 20:40 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 8 21:15 Cud narodzin Odcinek: 2 22:35 Wizja Muhammada Yunusa 23:35 Koszmarna wyprawa Odcinek: 7 0:40 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 23 1:10 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 8 1:40 Drobne gesty, wielkie sprawy Odcinek: 8 2:25 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 8 2:55 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 8 3:30 Para daje radę Odcinek: 8 4:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 8 5:00 Rafy koralowe St. John's Odcinek: 4 5:30 Badacze natury Odcinek: 6 5:45 Badacze natury Odcinek: 9 TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /152/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Ex Libris - odc. 169; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Przygrywka - odc. 5 - Kto się czubi ten się lubi; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz, Pogoda Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1074 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Na sygnale - odc. 9/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Na sygnale - odc. 10/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 31 Renesansowa Lubelszczyzna - szlakiem architektury i turystyki aktywnej; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /19/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Sztuka życia - odc. 70 Małgorzata Pieczyńska; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Notacje - Alosza Awdiejew. Polak z wyboru; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 937* - Marcysia przesadza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Indonezja - Mariola (469); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Dookoła 5 Dudków; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Janosik, jakiego nie znacie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1074 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 15/20 - Zimowy Ogród; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Przystań - odc. 6/13 - Krokodylek - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Wietnam - Taste Away (470); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (32) - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Jan według Himilsbacha 20'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Wąsik; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Przygrywka - odc. 5 - Kto się czubi ten się lubi; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 15/20 - Zimowy Ogród; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Przystań - odc. 6/13 - Krokodylek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Wietnam - Taste Away (470); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1074; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (32); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Niecodzienne miejsca okolic Manowa; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Szczecin z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fokus TV z 2014 roku